villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adam the Clown
|hobby = Enjoying and doing entertainment. Enjoying and loving comedy. Juggling chainsaws. |goals = Protect the Space Rider Roller Coaster from anyone at all cost (All failed). |crimes = Kidnapping Attempted murder |type of villain = Contradictory Psychopath |size = 200 }} Adam the Clown (real name: Adam Maclntyre) is an antagonist minor and the fourth boss in the 2006 videogame Dead Rising, and the Wii version Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, made by Capcom. He is also a posthumous antagonist of "Snow Job" in Dead Rising 2: Off The Record. He is a chainsaw-juggling psychopathic clown that Frank West encounters in the Willamette Parkview Mall. Adam was driven insane by the chaos following the zombie outbreak. He is found guarding the Space Rider rollercoaster in the Wonderland Plaza, wielding two chainsaws, and holding Greg Simpson hostage. He is encountered during the scoop "Outta Control". He was voiced by John Kassir. History The reason for Adam's insanity is a tragic one, once a happy clown he was driven over the edge when he witnessed the children he had entertained being eaten alive by zombies: unable to cope, he placed bloody dolls resembling the ones he entertained and any survivor he encountered on a space ride roller coaster and has it constantly running, killing anyone who tries to turn it off, zombie or not. In Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, it is revealed that Adam had a brother, Evan Macintyre. Outta Control In the security room, Otis sees the Space Rider rollercoaster operating out of the blue in the Wonderland Plaza, and sends Frank West to investigate. Frank finds the Space Rider running at full speed, with no one operating, as he thinks of what to do about it, he is greeted by Adam, laughing hysterically and juggling his two chainsaws. Scared into submission, Frank stands speechless as Adam approaches. He leaves dam disappointed, expecting Frank to laugh. Adam, in an unstable state, carries on a regular conversation with Frank, telling him about his beloved life as an entertainer, and how the zombies came and killed everyone. Adam in an attempt to help, turned the Space Rider to full power, causing the noise to ward off the zombies. At the same time, he has trapped people on the ride, and refuses to let them off despite their protests. Adam, believing that Frank wants to stop the ride, attacks him, while Frank remains speechless in his petrified state. Battle Adam is fought in the typical manner of most Dead Rising bosses, where he attacks, leaving the player to counter attack. Adam however is unique in the fact that he can deflect bullets with his chainsaws, making firearms useless against him, and grounding the player to a melee strategy. *Adam is one of the quickest and most agile bosses in the game, being able to run, jump, roll, and dodge. This makes dodging his attacks require extreme focus, and reaction skills. *Adam has a variety of attacks, probably more than any other boss in the game. His main attacks consist of his two chainsaws, which he uses in a variety of ways. He can also attack by throwing knifes, and this can easily be dodged by side stepping. *Adam can also breath fire, which he uses a regular attack, and as a counter attack after the player hits him, making it important to step back after every attack. *He also uses balloons, filled with a toxic gas. These balloons once deployed, bounce around, following Frank until it hits him, or a zombie. It takes several seconds for Adam to blow up a balloon, giving the player an opportunity to attack, preferably with guns, allowing you to pop the balloon and disable him temporarily. Adam's Death After defeating Adam, the player is greeted by one of the game's more disturbing death scenes as Adam falls on top of his chainsaws, cackling madly as he is quickly disemboweled by his own weapons. Frank watches in horror and disgust at this, but quickly retrieves Adam's key card, allowing him to turn off the Space Rider and rescue Greg Simpson, a survivor who Adam was holding hostage on the ride. Weapons *'Chainsaws': Adam's main attack is a forward swipe with his chainsaws. He typically performs this attack after rolling forward to close the distance between him and Frank. This attack causes two health blocks of damage. *'Spin': Adam will spin in circles with his chainsaws extended in both hands. This attack is capable of sending Frank flying in the air if he is hit. If Adam is hit while performing this attack, even if he blocks it with his chainsaws, it will be interrupted. *'Fire Breath': Adam performs this counterattack after being knocked over. Adam retaliates by exhaling a gust of flames that sends Frank flying back. *'Hunting Knife': If Frank is in medium range from Adam, he will throw several hunting knives at Frank in an attempt to hit him. If this attack hits, Frank will be knocked to the floor and a Hunting Knife can be picked up for use. He throws the knifes rapidly fast, so the only easy way to dodge the knifes is that you move in a horizontal fashion. *'Gas–filled Balloons': If Frank is far away from Adam, he will start to blow a balloon containing an irritant gas. The inflated balloon will bounce slowly towards Frank. If it is popped near Frank or Adam by touching it, shooting it or throwing something at it, it will cause anyone in the vicinity (except for the zombies) to cough violently and be unable to attack for several seconds. In this state, Adam is unable to attack or defend himself from attacks. He can be shot while blowing up his balloon. Gallery Images Adam the Clown.jpg Adam the clown-1.jpg|Adam the Clown approaching and threatening Frank West. adam the clown dead.png|Dead Adam. adam the clown breathing fire.jpg|Adam breathing fire. adam the clown knife throw.jpg|Adam throwing a knife. Adam_the_clown_balloon.jpg|Adam blowing up a gas balloon. Videos Dead Rising Adam The Clown Boss Trivia *Despite his obese body build, Adam is shown to be the most acrobatic enemy in the game, as he is able to perform somersaults and jump to high areas. This could be because his obesity is simply padding in the costume, that was design to make him appear to be fat, which is also a common trait among clowns. *Out of all psychopaths in the Dead Rising Series, Adam's death is arguably the most gruesome of them all. *In the cutscene before the boss battle, Adam calls Frank West "gramps", despite the fact that Frank was 36 in the game, and Adam was 35, making him only one year younger than Frank. *Adam has a unique boss trait, seeing how he never directly attacks any of the survivors directly during the boss battle. *In the video game Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, it was revealed that Adam the clown has a younger brother named Evan MacIntyre. When Evan finds out he was talking to Frank West, he blamed Frank for Adam's death and tries to kill him to avenge his brother. *Adam's voice actor, John Kassir also voiced the Joker in DC Super Friends who like Adam is also a psychopathic mass-murdering clown. **He would later voice the character Monsoon from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance who, similar to Adam, became sociopathic and evil due to extremely traumatic circumstances (in Monsoon's case, growing up under the Khmer Rouge regime and the Cambodian Genocide). Navigation pl:Adam MacIntyre Category:Contradictory Category:Psychopath Category:Dead Rising Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Guardians Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Scapegoat Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes Category:One-Man Army